dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The "right" way to do it???
Okay so I have been poking around the wiki and doing a bit of adding and I came up with an interesting question that I thought I would pose to you all. I need to create a massive city for the campaign I will be starting at the end of this month/beginning of next month and was wondering how I should link it back to my campaign page. Right now I am working through the environments page and then through a gazetteer style work that will have the detailed city information within it. Is this the best way to do it or did I miss something rather obvious? Let me know. --TheGrizz 12:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :The environments section is more for bizarre locations with non-standard properties (timeless planes, null-grav planets (that aren't the base campaign world), zones of plushiness, etc.). Locations tied to a specific campaign setting should be setup as subpages of your campaign setting, or as sub-subpages, so what you probably want is to move them to Paradime/Geography/Gazetteer (with actual real names in there instead of my shorthand). And then to remove the categories from the pages (except a campaign setting category, which we should make for you) so that they don't show in navigation except as linked through your setting. :After that though, you could do the city as a sub-sub-subpage if you wanted, or you could include it in the gazetteer, or whatever. I'm concerned with page length, so if it was really big I'd probably give it it's own page, but that's really up to you and the specifics. I'll move over the other page shortly though. - TarkisFlux 19:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it looks we support cities in the environments... I did not know that. In that case, you could probably do the city up as an environment and then transclude (tell another page to include most/all of it) it or link it from the gazetteer page. The full gazetteer should probably stay a subpage though. - TarkisFlux 19:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::This directly affects me, because I'm writing out that other campaign setting which includes cities. Stay tuned for changes, I guess. Surgo 20:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think there's a pretty substantial difference between a city that has a few paragraphs written up about it with some statistics, and a city (with an optional map) and and named locations with a few paragraphs each and district writeups and whatnot. The former should probably just be a section in the CS. The latter could pretty easily be treated as an environment. - TarkisFlux 20:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Hopefully, each city for this new CS will be pretty substantial. Surgo 20:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay so looks like I will just go with describing it in the campaign setting for now and then when it is fully done see about whether or not it goes over into an environment. As with your campaign Surgo mine will also have several substantial city descriptions.--TheGrizz 22:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC)